Evaluation is a continuing and integral part of the ongoing activities of the National Institutes of Health (NIH). Each year at the direction of the Assistant Secretary for Planning and Evaluation and the Assistant Secretary for Health, a program of studies is planned and conducted by the Institutes, Centers, and Divisions of the NIH as well as by the Office of the Director, NIH. The Planning and Policy Research Branch (PPRB) of the Office of the Director guides and coordinates the NIH evaluation planning process and the allocation of evaluation funds for projects; and undertakes, directly and through contractors, cross- cutting evaluation research relevant to the Office of the Director, NIH, and special studies designed to develop and improve methods of evaluating NIH health research and training support programs and scientific activities. The PPRB staff personally supervise and conduct a wide range of studies and research activities that build NIH capacity to deal with evaluation and policy issues. PPRB does not have sufficient staff to meet its mission. In order for PPRB to carry out its responsibilities associated with evaluation, analytical, and data development support is required. The purpose of this solicitation is to establish a task order contract to perform a variety of service functions for PPRB. The Contractor shall provide all necessary personnel, facilities, supplies and services to perform the work using the task order approach. The Analytical and Data Development Contract will provide support for ongoing and special activities related to evaluation as a whole.